


Angor Redeemed

by Mira_The_Miraculous



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Past Brainwashing, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_The_Miraculous/pseuds/Mira_The_Miraculous
Summary: Done with the Pale Lady and given a chance at redemption follow the adventures of Angor Rot protecting a young mage from succumbing to his same fate. Watch as he comes to care for her and the other kids and see as his heart softens he falls in love. A tale of drama, romance, adventure, and heart follow a story of what could've been in Angor Rot Redeemed.





	1. Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> (This is an a.u where Angor survived his redemption and Morgana tries to take over Arcadia still but Merlin and his staff where never found so she must find another way to bring the Eternal Night. Your a human who got pulled into this by your crush Jim and now you have two evil reformed dads that are trying to help you win Jim’s heart as well as push Claire out of the picture for you. [ Cough cough Angor and Strickler )

You swallow nervously as you tap your foot. Your eyes dart away as the troll across from you glances over and smirks in a mock intimidation of a smile. You look down unable to stare into his golden eye or look at his sharp teeth making him frown. Friendly wasn’t his goal but at least approachable now that you two were begrudgingly on the same side. A groan escapes his lips before a scraping sound filled the awkward silence in the quiet room. You knew he was making his charms and decide not to say anything. He was leaving you alone but that did nothing to calm your nerves as you swallowed.

Why would Jim leave you with Angor again? Alone?! Closing your eyes exhaling some air as you try to relax a low growl is heard from behind you and you sign hitting your head to the table tired. Oh right you weren’t alone. You take it back you wanted to be alone with Angor. Your designated ‘body guard’ wasn’t any better. The two of them together were worse than them separated. Strickler glared at Angor still lightly growling as you sat between them at the table. How did you get caught in this stupid mess again? Why were you here? What did any of this have to do with you? Your thoughts wander to your crush, the blue boy who wore the magical armor itself, and you rub your temples. Oh Right. Jim. 

Jim Lake the love of your life and taken. 

That wound still stung fresh as you stared at your hands trying to keep your breathing steady. You couldn’t stop thinking about him with such a close friend of yours. How you were betrayed and yet you still loved them both.

The things you did for your damn friends.

“Look I know you both hate each other and both for excellent reasons but please. If you’re going to kill each other do it when I’m not in the room so Jim doesn’t hold me responsible.” You beg them whining. Your tired. You have homework and you’d rather be literally anywhere else than here but you were stuck until you’re not boyfriend came back. 

Angor pauses his cravings and stares at you for a moment, his one gold eye studying you. You’re not scared anymore because you know if he wanted you dead he would’ve killed you earlier but for now you weren’t worth his time. His eye continued to flick up and down observing you before Strickler grabbed you holding you close as he glared at Angor. Green leathery cold and hard wings wrap around you blocking you from seeing Angor. Angor rolled his eye huffing before he looked away. You groan and pushing against Strickler he redundantly let’s go. Your tired and want to leave.

“When is Jim supposed to be back…?” You murmur out loud to yourself as you stare at your phone screen. Jim should have texted back by now but so far nothing.

“5:00 a.m.” The trolls both respond turning towards you before they glare at each other making you squirm. Two more hours. Two more torturous hours of this. Whatever this was.

Great. 

You roll your eyes and decide, screw it. You were tired and you needed to get it done. Pulling out your homework both trolls looked intrigued. 

“I remember that era…” Angor says simply as he reads from the spot he’s sitting at. “The answer is Athens.” Glancing at your paper you type it up on your phone to double check and lol and behold skull man was correct.

“Thankyou…” You tell say honestly a little smile on your face. Ever since you’d learned the man to your left was a changeling you’d stopped staying after school for his private tutor lessons and had gotten some major decreases in your classwork because of it. He wasn’t a threat now but with all your Trollhunting duties it was hard to stay after school. Angor nods and coming closer looks at your questions curious.

“Athens was the city where both Athena and Poseidon wanted to be the patron of it, right?” You ask Angor curiously seeing his face strain at reading an unfamiliar but still understandable language. “That’s the reason they hate each other in Greek lore now?” Angor listens and scanning the sentence one more time he nods.

“I believe that was a fight I witnessed between you humans long ago.” He states intrigued that you had basic history knowledge from an era long over. Strickler pouts and rolls his eyes at Angor. History was his job! His enemy shouldn’t be teaching his favorite student to do it! Strickler pointed to the next question.

“The counter part of Poseidon from Greek Mythology was Neptune. Neptune was the Roman self of Poseidon. If you wanted help with your History homework my door is always open wise Persephone.” You snicker at Strickler’s old nickname for you and nod.

“Thanks Strickler.” He smiles back and ruffles your hair. A whine escapes your lips as you look at Strickler huffy. He chuckles at your pouting and smiles.

“Anytime.” He teases smirking at your unamused face. It’s Angors turn to roll his eyes. The changeling was jealous that he had had a brief connection with the girl and had ruined their moment. Whatever. Angor looked through her packet and started noting little things that were wrong to distract himself.  
“Impure these questions aren’t correct…” Angor notes annoyed at their inaccuracy. Strickler looks up glaring but seeing this packet was written by his sub he saw all the little mistakes they made.  
“Let’s fix it then.” Strickler states handing you a pen. Shaking your head, you take it and the two begin to point out incorrect questions to cross out. They rephrase them so they make sense and give you the correct answer. 

Hours later Jim didn’t know what he to expect when he walked up to your house at 5:30 a.m. He needed to check that you and Strickler were fine and that Angor hadn’t caused trouble. Jim thought there would have been at least one fight as the two didn’t get along and a sleep deprived possibly angry looking you. Instead he saw a pile of homework you had been getting behind on done. A sleeping you leaning on a relaxed looking Angor, and a clean house. Strickler came in with coffee and Jim stared at the scene before him. 

Not what he was expecting. 

Not what he was expecting at all.


	2. The Things you do for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fighting this chapter and now Angor knows about your secret crush on Jim. Will he help you get the boy or will he find you someone better? Find out next Angor Redeemed update

As time went on Jim started seeing a connection between when Strickler and Angor would fight and bicker with each other. As soon as you were out of the room and couldn’t hear them. And with this information Jim made a plan.   
“What do you mean I’m his new guardian? Angor kills people. “He does it FOR fun Jim Lake.” You state alarmed. “What if he turns bad again? Or I annoy him, and he decides to hurt me? Couldn’t his magic kill me in a second?! I don’t have armor like you or even a weapon and training like Claire and Toby!” Lately you and Angor have gotten close since he was on your side, but your initial fear was still there, and you fought it every day. How would you handle having him around 24/7? Couldn’t he stay with Claire? He liked Claire! Well almost everyone… Seeing Jim turn the other way you wipe your eyes quickly and sniffle. Why did Jim always give you the weird impossible tasks? Why did Jim never see what you actually wanted?  
Angor snickers from the other room and you realize he probably heard everything you just said about him. Shaking you blush embarrassed and a bit angry. Realizing he heard everything you said and might be upset your face pales as your heart starts racing. You take a step back and hide behind Jim. “Jim…” You whine angry that Jim didn’t warn you he brought Angor with him.  
“Do you really think so low of me?” Angor questions you, tilting his head. He observes your movements. “I am against the Pale Lady and so are you. Were on the same side and you’d be housing me. What good would it do me to kill you?” He questions. You stiffen swallowing down your fear before you face him from behind Jim.  
“I don’t know you tell me Angor. You were trying to kill me and my friends not even a month ago!” You yell panicked. He chuckles again, low and deep as his golden eyes stare into your soul.   
“Circumstances change. I am on your side.” He pauses smirking. “for now.” He watches your reaction to his comment before continuing to carve the small totem in his hand.   
“That’s not any more assuring…” You mumble as you drag your hands down your face. “Fine Jim. Whatever he can stay here. We have a basement that should work as a place where you can sleep, plan, and work at.” You grumble giving in. Angor smiles at you. Just barely but it’s there and you hope you’ll be safe with him in your house.   
“Thankyou.” You nod at Angor, he didn’t seem to be very happy with this situation either so hopefully he would just stay in the basement and not bother anyone unless needed. Calming down you look at Jim. The dork had a huge smile on his face and seemed more relaxed. He hugs you tight before pecking your cheek and running out of the house. Eyes widening your face heats up and touching your cheek you watch him leave on his vespa with a small dreamy smile.  
“You and the trollhunter then?” Angor asks. You blink.  
“what?” You murmur smiling softly.  
“You and the Hunter? You are mates?” Choking you stare at Angor.   
“N-no it’s not like that! He… he’s with Claire…” You say disappointed eyes looking down as you rub your arm. Angor hums in understanding and you huff embarrassed.  
“I could help you with that. Make the trollhunters heart yours.” He states.  
“… why do I get the feeling you mean literally? No, I’m okay.” You state wiping your eyes, so he doesn’t see you cry. Angor looks like he’s about to say something but the door dings, so he disappears, not wanting anyone to see him.   
Going towards the door you open it and there’s Strickler. He has a box of donuts and some books.  
“Blinky is busy again tonight so he wanted me to come tutor you on trollish. How are you feeling? You seemed distant in class yesterday.” Strickler says looking at you concerned. You smile and try to hold more tears back at you getting blown off by Blinky. Again.  
“I’m fine. Morgana being released and me destroying the staff meaning no eternal night just makes it hard to sleep sometimes…” You state and your favorite teacher nods in understanding smiling at you with reassurance. Your not reassured.  
“We’ll stop Morganaaah!” Seeing Angor Strickler throws the books in the air and you struggle to catch all of them. “What is he doing here?!” He snaps eyes gold as he glares at Angor with malice.  
Looking up you see Angor who rolls his eyes. Oh.   
“Your pupil is now my charge Strickler.” Angor states smugly. “Problem?” He challenges with a light smirk.  
“Yes, there’s a problem. She’s only sixteen has school and a war to worry about she shouldn’t be worrying about you in her basement plotting to steal her soul or kill her.” You pale hearing that and hide behind Strickler a bit the nightmares you use to have of Angor when you first met him and got attacked by him coming to mind. Why did you agree to any of this? Damn Jim!  
Angor looked infuriated furthering your fear as your heart began to race. Looking between the two the room was tense making you feel unsafe.  
“Why would I kill a child one who’s housing me at that when I have proven to be on your side?!” He growls lowly stalking towards Strickler. You sniffle loudly, and both trolls turn to see your eyes wide and afraid. Your shaking glancing between the two as you try to stay calm. They stop their signs of aggression and just look at you. The tears you’ve been holding back almost come out as you shake. Angor growls as Strickler glares at him and he walks down to the basement in a huff.   
Strickler than turns towards you putting the donut box down and looking you over for any injuries or proof that he could kick Angor out.  
“Are you alright?” He inquires worried as his eyes go from gold to green and he crouches down to be at your level. You nod no scared and he puts his hand on your shoulder.   
"(Y/N) I’m truly sorry. Me and Angor are adults. I shouldn’t have reacted that way which made him mad. I apologize. I was just concerned for your wellbeing.” He states as he rubs your shoulder comfortingly. Sobbing in fear you hug him tears going down your face. You shake as you hold on to him. This War. School. Chores. It just kept piling up and you felt so insignificant and small during it all. Everything was changing, and you felt like you were in the middle of all the chaos. You felt so hopeless and lost, like everything you did and do to help, helped no one.   
Strickler stiffens but smiling sadly he wraps his arms around you and lets you cry into his jacket. He whispers soothing words promising it’ll be alright and that’ll it’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. He promises.

Time-skip

Angor peaks out from your basement and sees you and Strickler talking on the couch. Your leaning on the Impures side as he reads Trollish to you and you translate in your native tongue as best as you can. He smiles a little seeing that your better, it’s not that he meant to scare you earlier it’s that the Impure you looked up to so much rubbed him the wrong way. Angor wanted to be good. To do the right thing but to do it with someone who not so long ago was more an enemy than even the Trollhunter made him frustrated. Strickler was evil and no amount of softness he showed to you or the other kids could change his mind.  
Watching you he signs, he makes himself a promise as he sees you happy and munching on a donut to never scare you like that again. You may be his host now, but he has decided you are also his charge. As you house him he will gain your trust and protect you in return. He will teach you magic and keep you safe from Morgana and Gunmar.  
He watches awhile longer observing you and Strickler before going back to the basement. Making you a peace offering he smiles at the result and teleports upstairs to put in on your pillow before he goes to do other business to prepare for this war. 

Your P.O.V

After a couple hours of Strickler calming you down and memorizing some new trollish phrases you say goodnight to him and go upstairs to sleep. As you change and get ready for bed you stop. Taking a tiny totem off your bed you turn it in your hands curious. Angor is carved out handing a young girl that looks a lot like you a flower. You smile. Maybe he’s not so bad after all… you feel safe as you put the totem next to your bed and close your eyes to sleep.


End file.
